


Torchwood The Early Years

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-harming, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Identity, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of teenage Torchwood.<br/>But also the sad and difficult lives they live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic that I wrote for Torchwood. Still in progress as I forget about it but I will finish it. This was prompted by Superchick's Hero xxxxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's POV.

**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in** **  
****But we feel like we do when we make fun of him** **  
****Cause you want to belong, do you go along?** **  
****Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong** **  
****It's not like you hate him or want him to die** **  
****But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide** **  
****Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side** **  
****And any kindness from you might have saved his life** **  
****Heroes are made when you make a choice**

For Ianto Jones everyday was the same as the one before. He would get up, get dressed, get on the school bus; getting kicked, thumped, pinched and every other cruel thing teenagers could think of to do to him.

School wasn't exactly a safe haven for him either. Whenever he told the teachers what was happening, they would say that he was just attention seeking. After all he didn't seem like the type to get bullied; handsome, sweet, witty and clever. Although Ianto knew, just like the students of the school, the teachers thought he was weird too. He didn't exactly dress like every other teenage boy in his school, or even his class for that matter.

Ianto wore his school uniform just like everyone else, except he wore his converse and a black hoodie. Outside of school, Ianto dressed 'strangely', apparently.

_Tight jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and black converse, how is that strange?_  Ianto always thought.

"Hey everyone, Freaky Jones is getting on!" A girl shouted as Ianto stepped onto the school bus.

"Ya all right, Ianto?" Tony the bus driver asked.

"Yeah right, before I get on the bus in the morning." Ianto muttered.

"Just ignore them." Tony smiled reassuringly.

"Okay." Ianto mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Jones. So what freaky stunts you been going this weekend?" Jamie Aughton the 'cool' guy asked.

"Shut it, Aughton." Ianto muttered as he walked down the bus.

"Temper, temper, Jones." Jamie called after him.

Ianto stopped suddenly when he got to his seat at the back of the school bus. Another teenage boy, with what Ianto assumed was his younger brother were sat talking absent-mindedly.

"You're in my seat." Ianto murmured.

"Sorry?" The teenager asked, not quite meeting Ianto's gaze.

"You're in my seat." Ianto repeated a little louder.

"Sorry, we didn't know, we're new in town. I'm Jack and this is my younger brother, Gray."

"If I was you I wouldn't talk to me." Ianto warned, throwing his bag into the corner and sitting down.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, slightly shocked.

"Hey, newbies, I wouldn't sit with him if I were you." Aughton shouted, smirking.

"Jones, is that your name?"

"Yeah, to everyone at school, believe my mum christened me Ianto, though." Ianto replied, leaning back against the window and putting his feet up on the chair.

"Ianto, what does… er… that guy, mean?" Jack asked pointing in Aughton's direction.

"His name's Jamie Aughton, and he means that everyone sees me as a freak and believe me, you don't wanna be labelled with that." Ianto didn't even look at Jack, until he felt Jack's gaze burning him, that is.

"Stop it!"

"What?" Jack asked, slightly shocked at the teenager's outburst.

"Staring at me. It's not right, you'll get people suspecting things and trust me, being a bully victim is not exactly fun." Ianto hissed in a quiet tone.

"Are you trying to protect me?" Jack whispered, sliding away from his little brother slightly.

"No, I don't care about you, I just have experience with the students of St Matthew's High."

"Oh." Jack replied, slightly disappointed.

"Why you so disappointed, trying to make friends with a freak like me isn't something you wanna do."

Jack glanced at his brother then moved closer to Ianto before whispering,

"What if I wanna be friends with a freak like you?"

"You don't, trust me."

"Right, you evil lot, this is ya stop." Tony shouted, before Jack could reply.

Ianto got up before Jack and his brother, while Jack absent-mindedly watched the other teenager walk up the bus. He would have to avoid doing that; Ianto was right, people would figure out. Ianto was gorgeous though.

x..x

"Morning class." A young teacher greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Miss Melbrooke."

"Did everyone have a good weekend?"

"Yeah, it was awesome!" A girl exclaimed.

"It was alright." A boy replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"No more crap than usual." Ianto muttered.

"Mr Jones, you know I hate that language in my class. How many times have I told you?" Miss Melbrooke replied softly; she was the only one who believed Ianto was being bullied.

"Sorry, Miss."

"Aw, isn't she sweet, eh, Jones?" Aughton teased.

"Shut it, Aughton."

"Honestly."

"I said shut it."

"You've got a terrible temper, Jones."

Ianto tried to ignore Aughton and focus on his English lesson. Then Aughton kicked Ianto's chair, hard. Aughton pushed Ianto's chair causing Ianto to hit his ribs on the desk.

"Ow."

"Did that hurt, Jones?" Aughton asked.

_Fucking arsehole. Why me?_

"Did it?" Aughton's friend, David Price asked.

"Stop it."

Ianto hit his ribs on the desk again.

"What about that, Jones?"

"Sod off!" Ianto exclaimed, standing up and glaring at Aughton and Price.

"Ianto Jones!" Miss Melbrooke yelled, turning round to look at the teenager.

"I'm going. Anything to get away from him and his gits." Ianto replied, heading for the door.

"Ianto, I suggest you take a walk first." Miss Melbrooke replied, sternly.

_Yes, thank God. A chance to get away from those fuckers!_

"You're a twat, do you know that?" Jack informed Aughton, as loud as he could.

"Mr Harkness, you're new so you don't know the rules, I suggest you learn them."

"But, Miss Melbrooke, you know what they're doing to Ianto."

"Jack."

"Be a good little boy now, Jack." Aughton teased.

"Sod off, you arrogant son of a bitch!" Jack hissed.

"Jack Harkness, I warned you, headmaster's office. Now!"

"Don't worry, I'm going."

"I suggest you take a walk as well." Miss Melbrooke suggested, giving Aughton and Price a dirty look before turning back to the board.

Jack walked down the corridor searching for Ianto. He had only known him five minutes but he knew it was wrong what was happening to him.

"Ianto." Jack said when he spotted the other teenager.

"What do you want?"

"Got sent to headmaster's office but, funny thing is, I don't know where is office is."

Ianto smirked.

_This guy's a nut. God, Miss Melbrooke's just as bad._

"Miss Melbrooke doesn't tend to send pupils to the head's office, especially new kids. She's too nice and, new kids tend to be in school a week before getting into trouble."

"Yeah well, there was this kid I met and I didn't like the way people were treating him but it seems like no one ever says anything to stop the bullying so I thought what the hell."

"You're gonna get your arse kicked, you know."

"You're worth it." Jack replied with a smile.

"What?" Ianto asked, stopping walking suddenly.

_Is this guy for real? Absolutely fucking nuts._

"You heard me."

"Listen, you really shouldn't have done that. Not that I don't appreciate it but … you just shouldn't have."

"Ssh, I can hear footsteps."

"Shit, that's Aughton, Price and Johnson."

"How did they get out of class?"

"Are you kidding? Aughton and his gang are above the school. We're just lucky that it's just those three."

"Are they looking for us?"

"Yeah, crap, what are we gonna do?"

"Toilets?"

"First place they'll look. And before you say it, no, not the head's office, second place they'll look."

Jack noticed Ianto was stood in front of a storage closet door. He slide his hand past Ianto's thigh and turned the handle.

"What the hell?"

The footsteps were getting closer.

Jack pushed Ianto into the closet and shut the door behind himself.

"A closet, oh, that'll look good when we come out to go to the head's office."

"Come out?"

"Oh my … I didn't mean it like that." Ianto hissed.

"You're gonna have to be quiet or they'll kick both our arses."

"Why do you care about me so much?"

_Why does he? He doesn't even know me._

"I don't know, I guess I just see …"

"If you say you see me like a little brother, I'll kill you myself."

"I don't … why do you care?"

"Cause we're the same age, so it would be pretty insulting."

"Ssh, I can hear them."

"What we gonna do?"

"You need to stop breathing so heavy."

"Oh, sorry, would you rather me not breathe?"

"For a shy guy, you don't half have a big mouth."

_What a nice guy. Dick, more like._

"Charming, you've only known me five minutes and you're already insulting me."

"Ssh."

"Stop sshing me."

"Shut up or I'll hit it you instead."

"You can try."

The footsteps were really close now.

"Ianto, shallow your breathing otherwise I'll knock you out."

"I can't help it."

"I can."

"What are …" Ianto broke off.

_What the actual fuck is he doing? He's trying to turn me gay. For fuck sake._

Jack pushed Ianto up against the wall and kissed him. Before Ianto could stop himself, he relaxed into Jack's touch and kissed back. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity but when it broke it felt like there was something missing in both teenagers' lives.

_Oh God. He's so good at that … Wait, what?_

"Have they gone?" Ianto whispered, breathlessly.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I can't believe that." Ianto muttered, glaring at Jack.

"I know, I was only defending you." Jack replied defensively, holding his hands up.

"Not that."

"What then?"

"You, _snogging_ me."

"You didn't exactly fight me off, after all you're not bloody skin and bone, are you?” Jack replied proudly, a smirk crossing his face.

_Son of a …_

"Yeah, well."

"Like you didn't enjoy it."

"What?"

"You relaxed and kissed me back, and _don't_ go denying it, Jones."

"They're coming back." Ianto informed the older teen, hearing footsteps approaching.

"Oh great, I've switched places with you now."

"Well, in that case ...”

"In what case?"

"If you're gonna kiss someone, you gotta do it proper." Ianto replied confidently.

"Not really the time or place, do you think?"

"If I can hear your heart pounding, so can they."

"They're getting closer again."

This time Ianto pushed Jack up against the wall and kissed him, hard. Jack wrapped his arms around the other teenager and felt Ianto relax again.

Ianto had never kissed a boy before but for him, there was something about kissing Jack. It wasn't weird, more natural.

"They've gone again." Ianto informed him, looking at the shocked expression of the other teenager.

"Oh, does that mean we have to go to the head?" Jack asked breathlessly, straightening himself out.

"I don't know if I want to."

"Don't tell me you enjoyed kissing me." Jack smirked.

"Have you … ever kissed another lad before?"

"No, I haven't. What about you, have you ever, ya know, kissed a lad before?" Jack asked curiously.

"No. But it's weird, 'cause whenever I kissed a girl, it felt strange. But I just thought that it was because I didn't love her."

"Oh."

“So, never a guy then?” Jack asked again, wondering why Ianto had just kissed him.

"No, not even as a dare. Oh God, I just _snogged_ a guy. Does that mean I'm gay?"

"Oh, Truth or Dare. I _love_ that game, well, I'll have to come round to yours one time." Jack smirked again.“But you know, you could just be bisexual. I am.”

“Yeah, maybe. I dunno.” Ianto shrugged, still trying to organise his thoughts.

The younger teen looked up at Jack, tilting his head slightly and staring at the older teenager.

"What you looking at?" Jack asked curiously, meeting Ianto's eyes.

"Your eyes."

"What?"

"Your eyes, they're dazzling and…"

"Blue?" Ianto suggested, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but something else." Jack quipped back, smirking a little.

"I can't believe a lad is coming on to me. In a _closet_.” Ianto chuckled disbelievingly, looking around the little closet.

"Ianto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can I kiss you again, just to make sure?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it might help you as well, you know, kill two birds with one stone."

"I guess, but you'll have to bear with me, you know."

"I won't rush you, honest." Jack smiled, waiting patiently for the young teenager to compose himself.

"Oh, sod it."

Before Jack had a chance to comprehend what was happening, Ianto kissed him again, his hand in Jack's hair while he clung tightly to the other teenager.

Jack unconsciously ran his hand down Ianto's spine causing content shivers to run through the teenager.

"Well, I think we've solved that mystery." Jack said breathlessly.

"Guess we have. I think we should go now, Miss Melbrooke knows all my hiding places."

"I could just imagine her face if she caught us in here together."

"I think you're gonna get your wish." Ianto whispered, as he heard the handle turn.

The door opened and Miss Melbrooke stood there smiling.

"Jack, I see Ianto's been showing you his hiding places. I'm sorry, Ianto, you know those boys are high up in social status. I'm just glad they don't know about your unusual hideouts. And I hope you two become friends, you seem to connect." Miss Melbrooke smiled sweetly.

"I think we'll be great friends, Miss Melbrooke." Jack smirked.

"Good, now, come on you two, you don't want them to find you."

"Thanks, Miss Melbrooke."

x..x

The rest of the day passed unusually well. Well, until dinnertime that is …

"Oi, Harkness is your name, isn't it?" Aughton asked, the whole of his gang glaring at the two teenagers.

_Oh, crap._ Ianto thought. _Once these guys started calling you by your last name, you knew you were in trouble._

Jack kind of figured that with the whole 'Jones' situation.

"Yeah, Jack Harkness. Don't believe we were formally introduced, Jamie. What's that short for if you don't mind me asking, maybe Jamelia?"

"You what?" Aughton asked angrily.

"Calm down, I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Jones, are you actually gonna be friends with this idiot?"

_What the … I've only known him five minutes._

"Hey, I thought we were chatting here, you can leave Ianto out of this."

"Listen, Harkness, no one ever calls Jones by his first name."

"Yeah well, I just did."

"Jack." Ianto hissed.

"Aw, looks like Jones has got himself a little boyfriend." Aughton teased.

"Aughton, why the hell do you always have to pick on people?" A young girl asked, glaring at Aughton.

"Shut it, you." Aughton ordered,

"Hey, don't talk to her like that! She's just asking you a justifiable question." A young boy spoke up.

The young girl blushed; he was the only cool boy in school who didn't hang around with Aughton and his gang and the girl had a _major_ crush on him.

"Careful Williams, just 'cause I ain't smacked you before don't mean I won't ever." Aughton threatened.

"Leave him alone, or else." The young girl jumped in.

"Or else what, Gwen?"

"Remember, I know your full name, Aughton."

"Stop right there!"

"Why should I, when we were dating you never stopped …"

"Never stopped what?"

"You know exactly what."

"You're the one who was asking for it."

"Shut the fuck up, Aughton!"

"Why should I, Cooper?"

"Oh, so you callin' me by my last name now, are you?"

"Is that a threat, Maximilian James Aughton?"

"That's it, Gwendolyn Lillian Cooper!" Aughton replied angrily, raising his fist to hit her.

"Hey Aughton, you wanna hit her, you'll have to go through me first!" The young teenager threatened, standing up and stepping in front of Gwen.

"Stay out of this, Jones!"

"You scared I might beat you down again?"

"Shut it, Jones!"

"What if I don't want to, 'bout time someone brought you down off your throne."

"I'm warning you, Jones." Aughton hissed.

"Don't bother, just leave her alone. A guy shouldn't hit a girl, it's wrong!"

"She shouldn't have pushed me!"

"What, like Toshiko Sato did? Is that why you put her in hospital for a week?"

"I've warned you about bringing that up."

"Why shouldn't I bring it up? You've never done anything for me. You made primary a living hell for me, now I'm gonna return the favour."

"Oh, look who it ain't." A young teenager's voice spoke up, mockingly.

"Harper. Thought you were suspended til the end of the term, we're only half way through it."

"Yeah well, my mum said that if I didn't misbehave and if the school would take me back early, I could come back."

"And?"

"Turns out Miss Melbrooke thinks I'm just a 'misunderstood' teenager who with the right help, will get better."

"That's bollocks and we both know it."

"Yeah, well, I'm also the only one who can stop you, like that." Owen Harper, the bad boy rebel replied, clicking his fingers.

"You ain't gonna stop me, Harper. There's only been one person who's ever knocked me down and unfortunately we all know who that is."

"Yeah and I suggest you leave the girls alone from now on, otherwise, you'll know what I'll do." Ianto warned.

"I'll get you one of these days, Jones, when your friends ain't around to protect you." Aughton threatened, before turning and walking out he dinner hall.

"Well, Jones, have to be honest, thought you'd lost your bottle after last time." Owen congratulated.

"Owen, you can call me Ianto, I know, we ain't exactly best mates but we still hang out together sometimes."

"Who's this?" Owen asked, pointing to Jack.

"This is Jack Harkness, he's new in town."

"Hey, Owen Harper. You better look after him 'cause if I find out Aughton or his gang have hurt him, I'll kick your ass."

"Okay, I will, promise, after all I've got a little brother so I've got experience when it comes to protecting people."

"Good."

Just then the bell rang for the end of dinner, which meant form time.

x..x

"Afternoon class." Miss Kelly greeted; she was their Maths teacher.

"Afternoon, Miss Kelly."

"Morning Miss, and may I say you're still as stunning as when I left."

Owen was a bad boy rebel who liked nothing more than to flirt with all the girls, and Miss Kelly and, even Miss Melbrooke were no exception.

"Owen Harper, nice to have you back, maybe you can keep Jamie Aughton under control. Oh and by the way, Owen, I am a little too old for you."

"But Miss Kelly, age is but a number…"

"Take a seat, Owen, and if you're going to flirt with Rosemary then please do it while I am not looking."

"You got it, Miss but I think I'm gonna sit next to Toshiko Sato." Owen smiled.

Toshiko Sato was a young, quiet Japanese girl who seemed to be a genius in everything; maths, I.T, Science and, even English.

"Hey Owen, need some help, eh?" The young girl asked, giving him a smile.

"Tosh, I was hoping we could talk, about us, you know."

"Owen, it was an accidental kiss at the school's Christmas party that you didn't even remember the next day. I know there isn't an us, you don't need to explain…"

"But Tosh…"

"Owen, please could you tell me what two hundred and seventy-five times by sixty is?"

"Are you kidding me?"

A cautious hand went up of the only other pupil in class who was excellent a mental math.

"Sixteen thousand and five hundred, Miss."

Everyone looked at the young teenager in shock.

"Yes, Ianto. That is correct, I see your mental math has got better. Well done."

Ianto smiled shyly, causing Jack to smile at how cute Ianto's shyness was.

"Jack, I realise that Ianto might be a lot more good-looking than I am but please could you try and focus on my lesson rather than Ianto."

_He was looking at me? Why?_

"Sorry, Miss I just can't believe how good Ianto is at mental math, wish I was that good." Jack smiled apologetically.

"Well, if you ask Ianto nicely enough then maybe he could teach you."

"Okay, I'll think about it." Jack replied, looking back at Ianto and winking at him.

_Great, the new kid fancies me. That's just perfect._

"You do that, Jack. Right, while Jack's thinking about that, could the rest of you turn to page two hundred and thirty-nine in your textbooks, please?"

The class moaned a little but did as they were told.

Owen quickly ran over to were Ianto was sat.

x..x

"I think he likes you." Owen whispered so that no one else could hear.

"What?"

"Jack, the new kid, I think he likes you."

"Don't be daft."

"Then why was he looking at you?"

"Cause I'm too good at mental math."

"That wasn't a look of shock, Ianto, that was something else."

"Shut up, Owen, you've got no idea."

_Piss off, Owen. Don't go spreading shit like that._

"You like him too, I could tell when Miss Kelly broadcasted that Jack was looking at you, you went red and I saw your eyes flicker in his direction."

"You think I should get with Jack, then why don't you get with Tosh and stop flirting with Rosemary."

"I've just tried talking to her about it but she said that there wasn't an us …"

"That's cause she thinks you're interested in Rosemary."

"Are you serious? Rosemary fancies Marcus."

"Then stop trying to get me with Jack and go over there and tell her how you feel."

"Fine, so long as you tell him how you feel." Owen whispered, sliding off the table and walking back to Tosh.

x..x

Jack sat down and smiled. He knew it wouldn't be long before that nice young girl Gwen found someone, Jack wondered if she'd get with that Williams lad.

"Ianto, pssht, Ianto." Jack whispered.

Ianto couldn't hear him properly so while Miss Kelly had her back to the class, Jack picked up is bag and ran to the back of the room to Ianto's desk.

"Hey, you." He whispered.

_Oh look who it is. My new stalker._

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ianto whispered back, resisting the urge to look at Jack just in case he was tempted to kiss the older teen's talented mouth.

"Why won't you look at me?" Jack asked softly.

"Because I'm trying to do my work.” Ianto whispered.

_More like, you're an irritating twat and I never fancied guys before you snogged me._

“And by the way if you wanna stay sat next to me, I suggest you get your book out and at least, _pretend_ you're working. That way Miss Kelly won't suspect anything." Ianto added.

_Why are you telling him that, idiot. You'll never get rid of him now._

"Are you saying that I don't have to work? Although it doesn't matter either way." Jack smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"She knows that … maybe I shouldn't say."

"Say what?"

_Why are you asking?_

"Can I tell you something first?"

"What?"

"I love you." Jack whispered softly in Ianto's ear.

_What?!_

"You can't just say something like that." Ianto whispered back, looking at Jack gently.

"But I do." Jack replied, placing a gentle hand on Ianto's leg.

"Anyway, what does Miss Kelly know?" Ianto asked, looking back at the board.

Jack dropped his hand from Ianto's leg and pulled out his book to do some work. Ianto glanced at him for a second and saw the hurt on his face.

x..x

Twenty minutes later the bell run for end of class, that meant only one lesson left and on a Monday that was art.

"I'm rubbish at art." Jack muttered sadly.

"Come with me, Jack."

"Ianto, we can't, we have to go to our lesson."

"Mr Rogers knows I skip it, in fact I think he expects it now which kinda takes the fun out of it."

"Maybe that's why he expects it, 'cause he doesn't want you to enjoy skipping it." Jack replied, still sad.

"Come on."

"You're showing me another hideout?"

"Well, it's everyone's hideout really. I just come up here during art, helps me express myself better." Ianto replied, settling himself inside the tree house.

"Funny, I knew this kid who loved doing art in his tree house, we chatted a bit, nothing major but we had to move away."

"Why?"

"My dad got transferred to New York, had a major business so me and my mum moved with him. Wish I could have seen him again though, he was alright, really."

"Where'd he live?"

"Hemingway Road."

"Seriously? I lived on that road when til I was about seven. What was his name?"

"Don't know, but I've got this photo from when he was five. We had it taken together but when I left for New York, we ripped it in half so that the next time we met up we could remember that we'd been friends once." Jack pulled his scrapbook out of his bag and showed Ianto the photo.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

Ianto pulled out his art folder and showed Jack a photo; it was the other half of Jack's photo.

"But that means …" Jack began.

"We've met before. That explains why I felt a connection.”

"Why _we_ felt a connection."

"You felt it too?"

"Yeah, soon as I saw you it felt …"

"Strangely natural and when we kissed it didn't seem awkward like it should when you kiss someone of the same sex ... just natural."

"Yeah, exactly, isn't it cool?"

"I guess so." Ianto replied unsurely.

"Oh, yeah." Jack replied, a little gutted.

"Jack, I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry, it's fine, I just …"

Ianto cut Jack off with a soft kiss and gently pushed him backwards towards the tree house floor.

_You've officially lost your mind, Jones. But hey, normal is overrated anyway._

Jack ran his hand down Ianto's back causing the same content shivers as before.

"Ianto." Jack mumbled into the kiss.

"What's up?" Ianto asked, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"I told you that I wouldn't rush you."

"You're not, Jack. I want this."

"But Ianto, this is a new experience for both of us and we shouldn't rush it." Jack replied, running his hand through Ianto' hair

"Jack, don't worry."

"Okay then, but not here, right."

"Okay." Ianto replied, kissing Jack softly.

"Is that the bell?"

"Yeah, home time, finally." Ianto kissed him again before getting off Jack and grabbing his bag.

**You could be a hero - heroes do what's right** **  
****You could be a hero - you might save a life** **  
****You could be a hero - you could join the fight** **  
****For what's right, for what's right, for what's right**


	2. Gwen Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's POV.

**_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_ **   
**_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_ **   
**_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_ **   
**_She writes on her arm wants to give up her life_ **   
**_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave_ **   
**_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way_ **   
**_Each moment of courage her own life she saves_ **   
**_When she throws the pills out a hero is made_ **   
**_Heroes are made when you make a choice_ **

Gwen Cooper couldn't understand why no one would ever talk to her; she wasn't exactly a weird person. Although, she didn't seem ordinary either.

Something else that puzzled Gwen was why everyone picked on that Ianto Jones kid. He seemed alright really but Gwen guessed it was just the many mysteries of high school.

Gwen looked out of the window sadly, watching all the other teenagers playing happily reminded her how alone and empty she felt. She sighed and threw herself on her bed, why couldn't her parents jut get along? She couldn't take it anymore; she was sick of the screaming so she did the only thing she knew would help her…

Gwen opened the draw of the bedside table and pulled out the knife, rolling up her sleeve she saw old and recent scars; she had been self-harming since she was 8 and she knew that while she was living here with _them_ she wouldn't stop. For all the pain that the knife caused, the pain that her parents caused lessened. The pills she had been given by her therapist were useless; she'd overdosed on them four times now but at least her parents took notice of her then.

Gwen had got some 'pills' of her next door neighbour's Emo son, Edward Newton; or Newt as everyone called him but apparently as good as they were, they could nearly kill you and Gwen hadn't been willing to go that far before, until now…

Gwen had told herself to only use them in an _extreme_ emergency …

She heard her mum 'trip' and smash her head on the cupboard.

_Another bruise to hide._ Thought Gwen sadly, trying to prevent herself from crying.

She knew that her step-dad Paul had punched her with such force that her mum had gone flying; he always did.

Gwen wondered why her mum had put up with him for so long; her dad had walked out on Gwen and her mum when Gwen was three and Paul had come onto the scene when Gwen turned five. And now ten years later he was still the same tosser he'd been when she was six.

Gwen looked at the bottle of 'pills' in her hand and then thought of Rhys Williams. Her head was in a mess and she didn't know what to do! She opened the bottle and tipping two pills into her hand, she put them on her tongue, took a mouthful of lemonade and swallowed. Then she lay back down on her bed and stared aimlessly out of her window, awaiting whatever came next.

Her thoughts went back to Rhys Williams; his smile, his eyes, his sensitivity, his sense of humour… everything about Rhys made Gwen smile and her heart want him more.

She realised her chances of getting with him were slim but she didn't care; a girl can dream!

But before long Gwen drifted off to sleep, still thinking of Rhys Williams.

x..x

"Monday morning, oh joy." Gwen muttered sarcastically.

"Bye mum. _Bye_ Paul." Gwen said bitterly.

"Oi, less of your cheek, girl!" Paul replied angrily.

"Gwen stopped walking and turned on her heels.

"Why, what you gonna do, beat me?"

"Shut it, maddam. Unless you want to be grounded!"

"Bite me! But when you do, could you give me a warning so I can get a tetanus jab. Just in case." Gwen replied, picking up her school bag and heading for the door.

"You bitch!" Paul replied angrily, slapping her across the face.

"Sod off, Paul, just drop dead, will you? Make the world happy for once!" Gwen exclaimed, rubbing her face and running out the door.

She jumped onto the bus and threw herself into a seat.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, kicking the seat in front of her, glad she was the only kid on the bus.

Twenty minutes later and the bus was nearly full. Only that Ianto Jones kid left.

_Hold on, I'm sure this isn't his stop._ Thought Gwen, looking out the window.

The doors opened and a teenage boy with his little brother got on.

_Quite cute!_ The young teen thought, eyeing up the teenage boy.

He gave her a shy smile and carried on walking down to the back of the bus.

_That Ianto Jones won't like that; everyone knows that's where he sits. It was the only part of the bus no one would bother him on._

Gwen looked around the bus hoping to catch a glimpse of Rhys.

"Hi." A young teenage lad smiled at her over the back of her seat.

_Rhys!_ Thought Gwen excitedly.

"Hi." She replied shyly instead.

"Rhys." He introduced, walking round & sitting next to her.

"Gwen." Gwen smiled goofily, not completely believing what was happening.

"Nice to meet you, Gwen."

"You too."

"Oi, Rhys, come here a minute!" One of the other lads shouted over at him.

"Sorry, gotta go."

"No probs."

"Ciya."

"Ciya."

Gwen smiled as he walked off, resisting the urge to pinch herself.

_Oh, he's getting on, wonder what he'll do to the new kid._ Gwen thought, spotting Ianto.

"Hey everyone, Freaky Jones is getting on!" A girl shouted as Ianto stepped onto the school bus.

The bus driver said something to Ianto, obviously not loud enough for Gwen or anyone else to hear.

"Hey, Jones. So what freaky stunts you been going this weekend?" Jamie Aughton the 'cool' guy asked.

"Shut it, Aughton." Ianto muttered as he walked down the bus.

"Temper, temper, Jones." Jamie called after him.

Ianto stopped suddenly when he got to his seat at the back of the school bus. The teenage boy, with who Gwen had assumed was his younger brother, were sat talking absent-mindedly.

_Well, he hasn't punched him yet. He must like him because he's just letting him sit there!_ Gwen thought with a quirk of her eyebrow before turning back around again.

A noise caused her to look back at the pair again.

_Wow, looks like there's some tension._ Gwen thought, looking back at Ianto and the new kid, seeing Ianto's angry face.

"Right, you evil lot, this is ya stop." Tony shouted to the teenagers.

_Is the new kid checking out Ianto? Soo sweet, no one even looks at him like that! Don't know why, he's quite cute._

**_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_ **   
**_You could be a hero - you might save a life_ **   
**_You could be a hero - you could join the fight_ **   
**_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_ **


	3. Jack Harkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's POV. Some repetition to show Jack's feelings as the scenarios unfold.

_**No one talks to him about how he lives** _   
_**He thinks that the choices he makes are just his** _   
_**Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves** _   
_**And others will follow the choices he's made** _   
_**He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide** _   
_**His brother who wants to be him is just nine** _   
_**He can do what he wants because it's his right** _   
_**The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life** _   
_**Heroes are made when you make a choice** _

For Jack Harkness, every day was a new day in a new town or city. Jack's step-dad; Harry had always been obsessive, abusive and controlling; that's the reason why Jack's mum divorced him. But even after the divorce Harry harassed Jack's mum; Samantha. So Jack, Gray and Samantha ran, ran to a new town or city, or even a new country.

But every time they stopped, Harry would find them and beg for Samantha to take him back; telling her that he had changed and that he wouldn't hurt her or Jack or Gray anymore.

Jack and his family couldn't stay anywhere for more than six months before Harry would find them and give them the same speech over again.

Jack had stopped hoping that he could stay in one place for more than five minutes. He thought it was easier to avoid making friends or getting a girlfriend. But he did get incredibly lonely; especially when all the girls would eye him up, reminding him that he couldn't be with any of them.

Jack would happily flirt with the girls but he didn't want to be with them, which made Jack feel strange as he felt more interested in boys than girls.

He'd spoke to his mum a few years back but she had just simply said it was a 'faze'. Now though his mum just wouldn't talk about it; not necessarily because she was ashamed, Jack just figured that she was worried that Harry would come back again.

_Great, new school again!_ Jack thought, rolling his eyes.

"Jack, please can you drop Gray off, apparently St. Mary's primary is just across the road from your new school, St Matthew's High. Oh, please could you pick him up after as well." Samantha asked, as she handed a bowl of cereal to each boy.

"Yeah, sure." Jack replied in a moody voice, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Thank you, dear." Samantha smiled, kissing Jack on the forehead.

Jack rubbed his head roughly and gave his mum a 'look'.

"Don't give me that look, Jack Harkness!" Samantha said, pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"But…"

"Jack, a woman has eyes in the back of her head too, especially a mother of a troublesome teenager."

"Whatever." Jack mumbled, his attention back on his cereal.

Gray sniggered.

"Stop it!" Jack snapped at Gray.

"Jack." Samantha warned.

"But mum…" Jack argued.

"Jack!" Samantha warned again, turning her attention away from her toast buttering and glaring at Jack.

"Fine."

"Teenagers." Samantha tutted, buttering her toast again.

At this remark, Jack pulled a face of disgust.

"You're such a child, Jack." Samantha commented, reminding Jack that she had eyes in the back of her head.

"Sorry, mum."

"Eat your cereal and drink your juice instead of pulling faces. I don't want my handsome teenage son to get his face stuck with one of those looks."

"Careful, mum, he might get a bigger head than he already has." Gray smirked.

"Can't you do normal nine year old stuff?" Jack asked bitterly.

"Like what?" Gray asked, looking curious.

"Like playing on a railway."

"Jack!" Samantha snapped.

"Ha Ha." Gray mocked.

"Gray!"

"But mum, he started it." Gray whined.

"That's it, call for mummy."

"Gray! Jack! Both of you, stop it! We need to stick together!"

"Sorry, Gray, you know I'm moody in a morning, especially now."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too."

"Thank you. Now , both of you get to school, you're giving me a migraine."

"Drama Queen." Whispered Jack to Gray.

Gray giggled.

"I heard that, Mister. Now here's lunch. Go!"

"Bye, mum."

"Bye, Drama Queen."

"Jack!"

Jack and Gray ran up the path and to the bus stop, giggling.

However when the bus arrived their attitudes changed.

There were new faces and all were staring at Jack and Gray.

"New kids, hey, I'm Tony, your driver."

"Hi. I'm Jack and this is Gray." Jack replied nervously.

Tony smiled brightly.

Jack rushed Gray to the back of the bus.

About twenty minutes later, Jack and Gray were interrupted from their conversation by a teenage boy.

_A very cute one._ Thought Jack, trying not to smile.

Jack and the other teenage boy, Ianto chatted for the rest of the journey … well, sort of.

_There's that feeling again, but I don't care, there's no denying he's damn cute!_ Thought Jack. _His eyes are … wow … there's just no word to describe them. Not one good enough anyway._

"Stop it!"

"What?" Jack asked, slightly shocked at the teenager's outburst.

"Staring at me. It's not right, you'll get people suspecting things and trust me, being a bully victim is not exactly fun." Ianto hissed in a quiet tone.

_I can't believe this, he's telling me off because I've noticed how cute he is. I wonder if he has a girlfriend, that's why he's reacting like this._

The bus stopped outside the school and Ianto got up first & walked down the bus.

_He is definitely hot, I really hope he's single. Look at that ass, a pair of tight jeans would really compliment it!_

'Better get off the bus.'

"I'll see you after school, Gray, okay?" Jack told his little brother as they got off the bus.

"Yeah, sure."

"Careful when you cross the road, alright?"

"I'll be fine." Gray replied, crossing over and running into the primary school grounds.

x..x

_Now, where's Ianto? Ah ha. Found that cute ass kid._

"Ianto." Jack said when he spotted the other teenager.

"What do you want?"

"Got sent to headmaster's office but, funny thing is, I don't know where is office is."

Ianto smirked.

"Ssh, I can hear footsteps."

"Shit, that's Aughton, Price and Johnson."

"How did they get out of class?"

"Are you kidding? Aughton and his gang are above the school. We're just lucky that it's just those three."

The footsteps were getting closer.

Jack pushed Ianto into the closet and shut the door behind himself.

The footsteps were really close now.

"Ianto, shallow your breathing otherwise I'll knock you out."

"I can't help it."

"I can."

"What are…" Ianto broke off.

_Exactly, what am I doing. Is he kissing me back? I think he is._

"Have they gone?" Ianto whispered.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Can't believe that."

"I know, I was only defending you."

"Not that."

"What then?"

"You, snogging me."

"You didn't exactly fight me off, after all you're not bloody skin and bone, are you?

"Yeah, well."

"Like you didn't enjoy it."

"What?"

"You relaxed and kissed me back, and don't go denying it."

"They're coming back."

"Oh great, I've switched places with you now."

"Well, in that case."

"In what case?"

"If you're gonna kiss someone you gotta do it proper."

"Not really the time or place, do you think?"

"If I can hear your heart pounding, so can they."

"They're getting closer again."

This time Ianto pushed Jack up against the wall and kissed him, hard. Jack wrapped his arms round the other teenager and felt Ianto relax again.

_Now I know he likes me._

"They've gone again." Ianto replied, looking at the shocked expression of the other teenager.

_I am definitely getting with him._

x..x

"This is Jack Harkness, he's new in town."

"Hey, Owen Harper. You better look after him 'cause if I find out Aughton or his gang have hurt him, I'll kick your ass."

"Okay, I will, promise, after all I've got a little brother so I've got experience when it comes to protecting people."

"Good."

Just then the bell rang for the end of dinner, which meant form time.

x..x

Ianto smiled shyly.

_He's so cute when he's acts shy._ Jack thought, trying not to laugh.

"Jack, I realise that Ianto might be a lot more good-looking than I am but please could you try and focus on my lesson rather than Ianto."

"Sorry, Miss I just can't believe how good Ianto is at mental math, wish I was that good." Jack smiled apologetically.

_She saw that? Oh God!_

"Well, if you ask Ianto nicely enough then maybe he could teach you."

_I hope he does._

"Okay, I'll think about it."

_Too right I will._

"You do that, Jack. Right, while Jack's thinking about that, could the rest of you turn to page two hundred and thirty-nine in your textbooks, please?"

The class moaned a little but did as they were told.

_I like her, she's quite funny._

"Jack, please can I have a word?"

"Sure."

'What have I done? I've only been in class five minutes.'

_Oh crap, she's gonna tell me off for not listening._

Owen quickly ran over to were Ianto was sat.

x..x

"Jack, I know what's going on with you and Ianto." Miss Kelly said softly.

"Oh." Jack replied, looking at the floor.

"Listen, Jack, it's nothing to be ashamed off, I've seen how Ianto acts and I've seen him smile more today than I have ever seen him in the whole time he's been here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, whatever you're doing, Jack, keep it up. Just don't break his heart, Jack, please."

"What do you mean?"

"I know love when I see it."

_Oh God, she knows! And so does the class. Crap!_

"Don't worry, Jack, half the people in your class are clueless when it comes to love." Miss Kelly smiled.

Jack smirked.

"Come on, back into class."

"You got it, Miss Kelly."

"Jack, do me a favour?"

"Yeah."

"Don't hang around with Owen." She smiled, letting him know she was joking.

x..x

"I love you." Jack whispered softly in Ianto's ear.

"You can't just say something like that." Ianto whispered back, looking at Jack gently.

"But I do." Jack replied, placing a gentle hand on Ianto's leg.

x..x

Ianto pulled out his art folder and showed Jack a photo; it was the other half of Jack's photo.

"But that means …" Jack began.

"We've met before. That explains why I felt a connection."

"Why we felt a connection."

"You felt it too?"

"Yeah, soon as I saw you it felt …"

"Strangely natural and when we kissed it didn't seem awkward like it should when you kiss someone of the same sex … just natural."

"Yeah, exactly, isn't it cool?"

"I guess so." Ianto replied unsurely.

"Oh, yeah." Jack replied, a little gutted.

"Jack, I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry, it's fine, I just …"

Ianto cut Jack off with a soft kiss and gently pushed him backwards towards the tree house floor.

Jack ran his hand down Ianto's back causing the same content shivers as before.

_Wow, I love his kisses._

"Ianto." Jack mumbled into the kiss.

"What's up?" Ianto asked, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"I told you that I wouldn't rush you."

"You're not, Jack, I want this."

"But Ianto, this is a new experience for both of us and we shouldn't rush it." Jack replied, running his hand through Ianto' hair.

_Wow, he is so sweet._

"Jack, don't worry."

"Okay then, but not here, right."

"Okay." Ianto replied, kissing Jack softly.

"Is that the bell?"

"Yeah, home time, finally." Ianto kissed him again before getting off Jack and grabbing his bag.

"Hey, you tease." Jack joked, grabbing Ianto round the waist and pulling him close.

_I wish he wouldn't! No I don't, it makes him even more hot!_

Jack kissed Ianto softly before asking, "Would I be able to come round to yours with you?"

"Yeah, sure." Ianto smiled before climbing down the ladders and dropping to the floor, Jack following close behind.

_Awesome!_

**_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_ **   
**_You could be a hero - you might save a life_ **   
**_You could be a hero - you could join the fight_ **   
**_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_ **


	4. Toshiko Sato

_**Little Mikey D was the one in class** _

_**Who everyday got brutally harassed** _

_**This went on for years**_

_Two years since his death, can’t believe it’s been that long._ Tosh thought as she walked to school.

She also thought about the kiss with Owen at the Christmas party.

She knew it didn’t mean a thing to Owen, he hadn’t even remembered it the next day.

“Tosh.” The young teenager shouted from across the road.

“Hey Owen.” Tosh replied sadly.

Owen ran over to her.

“Can I walk with you to school?”

“Thought you were suspended til end of term.”

“Yeah, well, I’m just misunderstood.”

“Is that what they’re calling it.” Tosh smiled.

“Honestly.” Owen muttered.

Tosh giggled then said, “You know, I think this is the most we’ve ever spoken to each other.”

“Yeah, I think it is.”

“So what’s up?”

“Nothing, just thought I’d walk to school with you, after last time.”

“That was years back, Owen.”

“Yeah, well.” Owen replied, defeated.

“Leave it.” Tosh cut in.

“Okay, Tosh.” Owen replied, giving her a smile.

“Thanks.” Tosh replied, forcing a smile back.

“So …” Owen said suddenly.

“So … what, Owen?”

“I was just thinking out loud, you know.”

“Okay, well could you think in your head, please?”

“Spose.”

“Anyway I was just saying …”

“What, Owen.” She knew what he was thinking and she knew he’d bring up the Aughton thing again.

“About Aughton …”

“Don’t go there, Owen.”

“But Tosh, what he did …”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m okay, Owen. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I’m hardly sitting a baby, Tosh.” Owen grinned.

“You’re not sitting anything, Owen.”

Owen sniggered at this, making Tosh giggle again.

“Okay, so I’m not _looking after_ a baby.”

“Wouldn’t trust you with one.”

“Hey!”

“I’m joking, Owen.”

“I know. So, thinking about kids then?”

“I’m sixteen and way out of your league, Owen.” Tosh held back a smile.

“Fine then.”

Tosh smiled while Owen wasn’t looking. She’d never had this much power over him before. She liked it … a lot.

“Well, here we are, at school.”

“Yes, very observant, Owen.” Tosh smiled. “Anyway, you better go, don’t wanna get caught with the freaky math girl.”

“Tosh, it’s …”

“Bye.” Tosh cut in before walking over to her other ‘freaky math friends’.

x..x

Tosh tutted at Aughton’s immaturity. Clearly, he would never grow up. She saw Aughton kick Ianto's chair, hard. Then heard a crack as Ianto's ribs the desk; Tosh winced at the sound.

She saw out of the corner of her eye, Ianto trying not to let on that he was in pain. Aughton leaned in and said something to him in a tone only audible for Ianto, David Price joining in.

There was another crack as Ianto’s ribs collided with the desk again.

Again Aughton leaned forward and whispered to Ianto.

"Sod off!" Ianto exclaimed, standing up and glaring at Aughton and Price.

"Ianto Jones!" Miss Melbrooke yelled, turning round to look at the teenager.

"I'm going. Anything to get away from him and his gits." Ianto replied, heading for the door.

"Ianto, I suggest you take a walk first." Miss Melbrooke replied, sternly.

Tosh saw anger on another teenager’s face. Jack, she thought was his name. He jumped up and yelled, making sure Miss Melbrooke heard what he had said

"You're a twat, do you know that?"

"Mr Harkness, you're new so you don't know the rules, I suggest you learn them."

Miss Melbrooke was really cross now, Tosh could see it all over her face, but Jack was right to defend Ianto. Tosh wanted to jump up and protest but she decided Jack was going a good enough job.

"But, Miss Melbrooke, you know what they're doing to Ianto."

Tosh heard the young teenager protest.

"Jack."

Aughton started to tease Jack.

_That’s just cruel, Ianto’s used to it but this Jack kid is new._

"Be a good little boy now, Jack." Aughton teased.

"Sod off, you arrogant son of a bitch!" Jack hissed.

"Jack Harkness, I warned you, headmaster's office. Now!"

"Don't worry, I'm going."

"I suggest you take a walk as well." Miss Melbrooke suggested.

Tosh saw her throw a dirty look at Aughton and Price.

Miss Melbrooke knew that what they were doing was wrong but there was nothing she could do. She couldn’t prove it.

_**Til he decided that never again would he shed another tear** _

_**So he walked threw the door** _

_**And grabbed the 44 out of his father’s dresser drawer.**_

Tosh remembered that Tommy used to get that and what happened to him.

x..x

The rest of the day went quite well. But then dinnertime came and Aughton was on the prowl for fresh meat.

Tosh watched as Aughton tore the two teenagers apart, like a lion eating its prey.

Again this was another of Aughton’s tricks.

_**He said “I can’t take life no more”** _

_**And like that a life can be lost** _

_**But this ain’t even about that** _

_**All of us just sat back and watched it happen** _

x..x

Tosh rolled her eyes. She knew he was a chicken and couldn’t even hurt a fly. Even Ianto had managed to knock him flat once. Tosh smiled at the memory. Ianto didn’t even know her but he had morals. After he had beat Tosh up, Ianto jumped in and knocked him flat.

"Leave him alone, or else." Gwen said.

"Or else what, Gwen?"

"Remember, I know your full name, Aughton."

"Stop right there!"

"Why should I, when we were dating you never stopped …"

"Never stopped what?"

"You know exactly what."

Tosh smiled. Gwen had balls. That was good when dealing with Aughton.

_And a punch to the gut._ Tosh smiled.

"You're the one who was asking for it."

_Oh typical. Always the girl asking for it!_

"Shut the fuck up, Aughton!"

_Go on, Gwen. Hit him where it hurts._ Tosh thought, pushing her work aside to watch the show in front of her.

"Why should I, Cooper?"

**_Thinking it’s not our responsibility_ **

_**To solve a problem that isn’t even about me** _

_**This is just one of those daily scenarios** _

_**In which we choose to close our eyes**_

"Oh, so you callin me by my last name now, are you?"

"Is that a threat, Maximilian James Aughton?"

"That's it, Gwendolyn Lillian Cooper!" Aughton replied angrily, raising his fist to hit her.

_Whoa, he can’t do that. Great name though._ Tosh smirked.

"Hey Aughton, you wanna hit her, you'll have to go through me first!" The young teenager threatened, standing up and stepping in front of Gwen.

"Stay out of this, Jones!"

_Ianto, always looking out for the girls. What a great lad._

"You scared I might beat you down again?"

"Shut it, Jones!"

_Another punch to the gut!_

"What if I don't want to, 'bout time someone brought you down off your throne."

"I'm warning you, Jones." Aughton hissed.

_Oh yeah, I definitely like Ianto. He’s totally cool._

"Don't bother, just leave her alone. A guy shouldn't hit a girl, its wrong!"

"She shouldn't have pushed me!"

_**Instead of doing the right thing** _

_**If we make a choice and be the voice**_

"What, like Toshiko Sato did? Is that why you put her in hospital for a week?"

_Another one who brings that up._

"I've warned you about bringing that up."

_**So don’t keep walking by not wanting to intervene** _

_**Cause you just want to exist and never be seen** _

**_So let’s wake up, change the world_ **

_**Our time now.** _

x..x

Tosh rolled her eyes. _So he’s still flirting with all the girls then, teachers included._

"Owen Harper, nice to have you back, maybe you can keep Jamie Aughton under control. Oh, and by the way, Owen, I am a little too old for you."

"But Miss Kelly, age is but a number …"

"Take a seat, Owen, and if you're going to flirt with Rosemary then please do it while I am not looking."

_Honestly._

"You got it, Miss but I think I'm gonna sit next to Toshiko Sato." Owen smiled.

_What?! But he never sits next to me._

"Hey Owen, need some help, eh?" Tosh asked, giving him a smile.

"Tosh, I was hoping we could talk, about us, you know."

"Owen, it was an accidental kiss at the school's Christmas party that you didn't even remember the next day. I know there isn't an us, you don't need to explain…"

"But Tosh …"

_Oh no, he’s gonna bring_ this _up as well._

"Owen, please could you tell me what two hundred and seventy-five times by sixty is?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Tosh saw Owen run over to where Ianto was sat and begin to talk to him; she guessed it was about Jack.

Owen whispered one last thing to Ianto and slid off the table, walking back to Tosh.

x..x

"Tosh, listen, I really like you but …"

"I know, Owen." Tosh replied sadly, getting up and walking over to Miss Kelly's desk to put down her finished work.

O _h great another excuse like ‘You’re just not my type or something crap like that’. He always makes up an excuse._

"Tosh." Owen tried again; thankful Miss Kelly hadn't come back in the room yet.

"Owen, it's fine, I understand you …" Before Tosh could finish, Owen kissed her. Much to the surprise of the class.

Tosh could barely breathe. Was Owen actually doing this or was she dreaming.

Ianto sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Owen replied sheepishly.

_Wow._ Tosh couldn’t believe it. He must have kissed her as the class looked completely stunned.

Owen headed for the door and saw Miss Kelly stood there with Jack.

Owen gave her a quick glance and ran out the room.

"Miss Kelly, please can I…" Tosh asked politely.

_I need to know what’s going on._

"Go on, Tosh." Miss Kelly smiled.

"Thanks, Miss."

"Owen!" Tosh yelled down the corridor.

"Tosh, I'm sorry." Owen apologised, stopping to look at her.

"It's fine, honest."

"Really?"

Tosh leaned in and kissed him, feeling his arms nervously wrap around her.

_That am I doing?!! I’m bloody mad!!! Oh I don’t care. I just know how I feel._

"Yeah, it is."

"I think it might have been more special if I had kissed you in private."

"I don't mind, at least no one can disproof it now."

"I'm glad you came after me, Tosh, I've been meaning to tell you for ages and, I'm glad we kissed at the school's Christmas party."

"So am I." Tosh replied, before kissing Owen again.

Owen wrapped his arms round the young girl and pulled her as close as possible.

Tosh felt her heart flutter. She couldn’t believe what was happening.

"I think we better get back to class." Tosh decided, not wanting to cause anymore awkwardness between them.

"Me too." Owen agreed.

_Thank God._ Tosh thought happily.

x..x

The bell run for end of class, and last lesson on a Monday was art.

Tosh smiled as she saw Ianto pulling Jack out of the classroom door and out onto the playground. She knew Ianto always skipped art on a Monday and sat in the tree house.

She turned on her heels, grabbed Owen’s hand and began walking to art.

Owen smiled at her and said, “I’m really glad I asked you out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve liked you for ages, why do you think I walked you to school this morning?”

“I thought it was to protect me from Aughton.”

“Yeah, cause I don’t want him hurting you again. I messed up last time. I won’t again.”

“Okay.” Tosh smiled.

**You could be a hero - heroes do what's right**   
**You could be a hero - you might save a life**   
**You could be a hero - you could join the fight**   
**For what's right, for what's right, for what's right**


	5. Owen Harper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the song, I'd Rather Be With You by Joshua Radin.

_**I need to be bold** _   
_**Need to jump in the cold water** _   
_**Need to grow older with a girl like you** _   
_**Finally see you are naturally** _   
_**The one to make it so easy** _   
_**When you show me the truth** _   
_**Yeah, I'd rather be with you** _   
_**Say you want the same thing too** _

"Tosh, listen, I really like you but …"

"I know, Owen." Tosh replied sadly, getting up and walking over to Miss Kelly's desk to put down her finished work.

"Tosh." Owen tried again; thankful Miss Kelly hadn't come back in the room yet.

"Owen, it's fine, I understand you …" Before Tosh could finish, Owen kissed her. Much to the surprise of the class.

_Dammit, Tosh. I really like you. You're an amazing, brilliant, beautiful girl._

Ianto sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Owen replied sheepishly.

Owen headed for the door and saw Miss Kelly stood there with Jack.

Owen gave her a quick glance and ran out the room.

_Why in front of the class, Harper? Everyone knows you're not a romantic but bloody hell, Tosh is special, you dumb twat!_

"Miss Kelly, please can I …" Tosh asked politely.

"Go on, Tosh." Miss Kelly smiled.

"Thanks, Miss."

"Owen!" Tosh yelled down the corridor.

_Apologise! Apologise to her!_

"Tosh, I'm sorry." Owen apologised, stopping to look at her.

"It's fine, honest."

_What?_

"Really?"

Tosh leaned in and kissed him, feeling his arms nervously wrap around her.

_Man, I was such an idiot for not doing this earlier. She's so amazing._

"Yeah, it is."

"I think it might have been more special if I had kissed you in private."

"I don't mind, at least no one can disproof it now."

"I'm glad you came after me, Tosh, I've been meaning to tell you for ages and, I'm glad we kissed at the school's Christmas party."

"So am I." Tosh replied, before kissing Owen again.

_Yes! Oh man, this is perfect._

Owen wrapped his arms round the young girl and pulled her as close as possible.

Tosh felt her heart flutter. She couldn’t believe what was happening.

"I think we better get back to class."

"Me too." Owen agreed.

x..x

"Tosh. Tosh. Pssht. Tosh."

"What's wrong, Owen?" Tosh whispered across the table.

She was sat one end while Owen was at the other. It was the only way to get Owen to focus, or so she thought.

"Come over here. Sit with me, I'm bored."

_And I want to sit with my girl. Come on, Tosh._

"Try doing some art then, Owen."

"Can I draw you?"

Tosh blushed but regained her composure, "No, Owen, draw what you normally draw."

_I'd really love to draw you though. You're so beautiful._

"I can't, you wouldn't approve."

Almost to prove him right, Tosh gave him a disapproving look and shook her head in disbelief.

"Told you."

"How do you get away with it?"

"Hello, male teacher. Expressionist." He pointed at Mr Rogers then back at himself with a proud grin.

_I thought that was obvious, Toshiko._

"Expressionist? Is that the technical term for hormonal teenager?" Tosh smiled softly, assuring Owen she wasn't being serious.

_She's funny. How did I never realise that before?_

"I guess." Owen smiled back.

Tosh giggled and shifted down next to Owen.

"So now you decide you wanna sit with me?" Owen joked.

"Yeah, I guess." Tosh smiled.

_That's my girl._


	6. Ianto and Jack

“Put it down already.” The teenager moaned, getting restless.

“Jack, I can’t, it’s homework.” Ianto replied, looking up into the other teenager’s eyes as he placed the two coffees down.

“Yeah, but I want to cuddle my boyfriend.” Jack replied, sitting down behind Ianto on the bed and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Jack, we’ve just met again after years apart and you’re calling us a couple?”

“And? You love me, don’t you? And I love you, therefore we’re a couple.” Jack reasoned.

“Yes, I love you, Jack. But, you said we shouldn’t rush this. I wanna make this work for us, so let’s just take it day by day, okay?” Ianto replied, turning to look at Jack.

“You got it, handsome.” Jack smiled, before kissing Ianto and pulling him down on top of him.

“Jack, homework.” Ianto whispered into Jack’s lips.

“A week, Ianto.” Jack murmured in reply, still not letting Ianto move.

“Fine.” Ianto replied defeated, bringing his hand up to Jack’s hair.

x..x

“Ianto, would you and Jack like anything to eat? Ianto?”

Ianto’s mum knocked on the door softly, only walking in when there was no reply.

“Jack,” She gently shook the teenager.

“Mm, oh, hi. Um.” Jack stumbled over his words, looking from Ianto’s mum to the teenager curled up in his arms.

“It’s okay, I thought I recognised you, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, eight years. Um, we haven’t done anything, I swear, it was just a kiss and a cuddle.”

“It’s okay, well, I’ll leave you two. Oh, are you staying?”

“Well, if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s fine, I’ll ring your mum for you, if you want.”

“Well, this is my mum’s number. Thanks for this.”

“Don’t worry about it. Night, Jack.”

“Night, Mrs Jones.”

x..x

“Morning, Jack.” Ianto smiled, looking at his now awake bed partner.

“Morning, you. How’d you sleep?”

“Really well actually, better than usual.”

“Your mum came in last night, she knows that we didn’t do anything, she seemed happy actually.”

“Good, saves me having to introduce you as my boyfriend.” Ianto grinned.

“Oi, I’d introduce you to my mum.”

“And dad?”

“Oh. That’s the tricky part, well, I would but, my dad’s dead.”

“What?! But you told me your dad got transferred. So what the hell’s going on, Jack?”

“Whoa, boys, what’s happened?”

“I just found out that Jack lied to me. His dad's dead.”

“What?”

“Ianto, I’m sorry.”

“Forget it, here’s some clothes and I think when we get to school, we should just stay away from each other.”

“But, Ianto …”

“Jack.”

“There’s a story me and mum have, that my dad got transferred to America for his business. When really, my dad died eight years ago and we’ve been running from my mum’s ex-boyfriend since about six years ago.”

“I remember your dad dying actually. In fact, me, Ianto and Rhiannon went to the funeral. Mr Jones was away on business.”

“So how come Ianto doesn’t remember?”

“It was eight years ago, Jack, he was just a little boy. Did you remember Ianto straight away?”

“Guess not.”

“So?”

“I need to tell him, but he hates me now.”

“No he doesn’t, he loves you, he’s just upset. You didn’t tell him the truth and now he’s struggling to trust you.”

“Okay, if it’s okay, I’ll skip breakfast and go home to pick Gray up.”

“I’ll talk to him, don’t worry.”

“Thanks, Mrs Jones.”

“Hi.” A teenage girl smiled, as she walked past Ianto’s room.

“Jack, hi.” Jack smiled unsurely.

“Oh my gosh, it’s been ages, nice to see you again, Jack. Rhiannon, you probably don’t remember me.”

“Yeah, Rhiannon, of course.”

“Rhiannon.”

“Bye, mum. Bye, Jack.”

“I’ll see you downstairs, Jack.”

“Thanks.”

x..x

“Jack! Jack!” The young teenager shouted, running at full sprint to catch up.

“Ianto?” Jack asked, stopping and turning to see the other teenager.

“I’m going, ciya later, Jack.”

“Yeah, bye Gray. Careful.”

“I will.”

“Ianto, what’s going on?”

“Mum told me, why didn’t _you_ tell me though, Jack?”

“I’m sorry, babe. I just, I was scared, I didn’t want you getting hurt.”

“What do you mean?”

“Harry, my step-dad, used to hit my mum, and then he started on me, for _thinking_ I was gay.”

“No, oh, Jack, I’m so sorry. If I’d have known …”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“I love you, Jack. Please, don’t ever feel you can’t talk to me, okay.”

“Promise, come on. Let’s go inside, okay.” Jack replied, grabbing Ianto’s hand and pulling him into the school’s grounds.

“But, Jack.”

“Hey, Owen told me not to hurt you and pretending there’s nothing going on, is kinda hiding you so …”

“I know, you’d end up hurting me. I got it.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Jack.”

“Face this together, right.”

“Together. We’re gonna be okay.” Ianto reassured him, gripping his hand tightly.

“I know.”

x..x

“Oi, Jones.”

“Aughton, back off!”

“Harkness!” Aughton yelled, grabbing Jack's arm roughly.

Jack was about to punch him when the head master appeared.

“James Aughton, my office now!”

“But, sir.”

“Now!”

“Fine.”

“Hey, boys. I see you’re an item now.”

“Yeah, Gwen, what about you and, Rhys, is it?” Ianto asked, smiling softly at her.

“Yeah, he’s so cool.” Gwen giggled.

“Hey, Rhys.” 

“Yo, Jack, right?” Rhys grinned, playfully punching Jack in the arm.

“Yeah, er, this is Gwen. Ianto, we’ve gotta go, remember.” Jack replied, cocking his head slightly and pulling Ianto a little.

“Oh, yeah, bye Gwen, Rhys.” Ianto nodded, allowing Jack to drag him away.

“Bye, guys.”

x..x

**Two Weeks Later**

“Still can’t believe that Aughton had to transfer schools.”

“He got what was coming to him, Yan. Don’t worry.” Jack replied, smiling softly.

“Two weeks. Two weeks and nobody is hiding or crying.”

“I know, Gwen. It’s great isn’t it?” Tosh smiled brightly, glancing at Owen.

“Wow, you and Owen. Jack and Ianto …” Gwen started, smiling proudly.

“You and Rhys.” Tosh grinned.

“Well, you know.”

x..x

“Hey, guys. You all look very happy.” Miss Melbrooke smiled.

“Yeah, obviously, Aughton is gone.”

“That’s true. So two weeks, guys.”

“Yeah, and I don’t think any of us have any intentions on splitting up, any time soon.”

“Definitely not.” Jack smiled, before kissing Ianto on the forehead. 

“This is all so nice and lovely, six teenagers finding each other.”

“I know, I mean, I don’t think any of us really took notice of each other until the new guy came.” Owen grinned.

“Watch it.” Jack smirked, quirking an eyebrow at Owen.

“Now, now boys.” Miss Melbrooke laughed.

“Yes, boys, behave.” Gwen smirked.

x..x

“Ah, Mr Jones. Nice to see you again, how long has it been? Three months?”

“Yes, Mr Rogers, it has.”

“Oh and I see you’ve finally brought Mr Harkness with you too. Nice to finally meet you, Jack.”

“Mr Rogers, nice to meet you too.” Jack replied unsurely.

“Yes, well, let’s get started shall we.”

“He’s a bit sarky.” Jack whispered to Ianto.

“What do ya expect, you heard him, haven’t been in his class in three months.”

So why now?”

“He’s gotten used to me skipping it, but you’re new so he’ll really kick your arse.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Ianto grinned, kissing Jack's cheek.


End file.
